Powered hand tools, such as, for example, routers, handsaws, drills, planers, and the like, are often mounted to a planar support structure, such as a support table, to allow simplified operation, for example, when operating on large workpieces. Precise operations, such as routing, cutting and/or sanding operations using a support table require that the powered hand tool is precisely positioned relative to the support table. Frequently, a powered hand tool is first fixed to an insert plate that is then mounted flush to the support table. To facilitate this mounting, a support table may include an approximately central through-hole to receive the powered hand tool mounted to the insert plate.